


Genus Interruptio

by Quente



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Topping from the Bottom, cellphones are hell on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PWP prompt was "Sex, Interrupted." Because it's dirty pair, the fluff turned into snark. (Maybe for them it's the same thing?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genus Interruptio

“What are you doing, Yuushi?”

“Filling out this random meme,” Yuushi said sleepily, reaching out with one leg to bump it against Gakuto’s. 

They were on two futons pushed together in the Oshitari house guest room, and nobody else was home. The sad part was that they were too tired to even make out. Practice all damned day resulted in a quick dinner of leftovers scrounged from the fridge, a long, sleepy soak in the bath, and now this, two fifteen-year-olds side by side, reading.

“What does it ask?”

“Oh, the usual questions,” Yuushi murmured, yawning. “Hobbies...Favorite type...Things I don’t like…”

Gakuto snickered. “I could answer all of those for you,” he said, rolling to his side and pillowing his chin against Yuushi’s shoulder. “Like that one, favorite type. You’re a leg man. I see you looking.”

“Only at yours, baby,” Yuushi said, smooth as silk -- and then yelped at the smack to his head. “Okay, you’re right. But I do have a preference for redheads whose rear-ends I’m forced to stare at for long -- OW.”

“You realize that you could be describing your Senbatsu doubles partner too?”

Yuushi blushed, laughing, and turned his head to nuzzle his nose into Gakuto’s hair. “Can we sleep now?” He asked, yawning again. 

“I guess.” Gakuto’s tone was truly pouty, and Yuushi put down his iPad to turn and gather him in.

“I know, it feels like a waste. Are we gettin’ old or something? But we have all morning, my parents don’t come back until the afternoon...”

“We’re fifteen already. How many years have we been playing tennis together?”

“Lots. But not hardly enough.”

They both fell silent for a moment, Yuushi contemplating years more of tennis, and Gakuto thinking about the past few. “Oy, you’re getting me all nostalgic now,” Gakuto growled, and wiggled around to slide into his favorite sleeping position -- the inner spoon, wedged firmly against the curve of Yuushi’s chest.

“Good,” Yuushi chuckled, nestling around him. Gakuto smelled of baby powder and clean soap and himself, and the smells combined to knock Yuushi swiftly into sleep.

~

In the morning, the first thing that Yuushi heard was the sound of a game. He cracked open an eye and saw Gakuto playing sleepily with his phone, one-handed. Ah, Yuushi was trapping Gakuto’s other arm, and in fact most of Gakuto’s body, too.

“Sorry,” Yuushi chuckled sleepily, extracting his body from his partner’s. “I anaconda’d you in my sleep.”

“You totally did,” Gakuto snorted, wiggling around now that his body was free. “You woke me up, too. About an hour ago, grinding on me like I was a body pillow.”

Yuushi laughed, reaching out to tug Gakuto in, butt first. He wriggled against him, feeling all the joy of a morning erection with just the right person to get rid of it with, but Gakuto smacked his hip with a hard hand.

“Half my limbs are still prickly,” Gakuto complained, “and if you think I’m messing around with you without morning tea, you’re an idiot.”

“Yes sir,” Yuushi sighed, feeling Gakuto’s fingers shoving him away. He rolled to sitting, and then got to his feet, staring down to remember that he’d slept in an ancient pair of gym shorts with a big hole in the butt. “I’ll be right back.”

Yuushi took the time to do the usual morning things while the tea was brewing, and his teeth were brushed by the time he had a tray ready for Gakuto. He set it on the floor at the edge of the futon and held out Gakuto’s cup…

Finally, a smile. Yuushi ate it up with his eyes, picking up his own tea and staring at Gakuto from over the edge of the cup. He didn’t bother to put on his glasses when he’d be (hopefully) taking them off soon, anyway.

“You look like you’re about to jump me,” Gakuto said, huddling around his tea with all the intensity of someone who was not a natural morning person.

“Can I?” Yuushi asked, practically quivering from holding back. “I’m gonna hump your leg if you say no.”

“Idiot,” Gakuto said, carefully setting down the tea cup. “I’ll be back.”

He disappeared in the direction of the bathroom, and Yuushi noticed while Gakuto walked away that he was wearing a pair of loose boxers covered in cherries. He wished for just a second that Gakuto was wearing his favorite skin-tight briefs, but the boxers hung low enough on the waist that Yuushi felt a pleasant twinge just watching.

When Gakuto returned, instead of sitting beside Yuushi, he climbed to straddle his legs. “Let’s go, then,” Gakuto said, bringing his forehead down to touch Yuushi’s.

Yuushi’s fingers immediately fell to Gakuto’s waistband, toying with it. “You sure? You can even have breakfast first. I promise, we have time.”

“Tempting, but nah, let’s get started,” Gakuto said, voice still sleepy, shoving Yuushi’s back down onto the bed. Gakuto got rid of Yuushi's underpants before going any farther, keeping his on but settling more firmly over Yuushi’s hips. He wriggled experimentally, and gave a satisfied nod. 

“Glad you approve,” Yuushi mumbled, sliding his fingers up Gakuto’s torso to his chest. He rubbed his thumbs over each nipple, watching with growing heat and eternal appreciation for how Gakuto’s body responded to his touches. “You’re beautiful. I love this muscle here…” His thumbs traced Gakuto’s pectorals.

Gakuto blinked down at him, then laughed. “Yuushi. It’s too early to talk this much.” He leaned forward, settling their mouths together.

“Mffmfmfmf?”

“Eh?”

“Did you seriously try to stop my sweet talkin’ by kissing me?”

“Yuushi.”

“Yes, yes, more action and fewer words.”

They settled into a comfortable rhythm born of lots of practice, Gakuto rolling forward to grind down against Yuushi’s erection, and Yuushi taking care of Gakuto’s body by playing with his favorite parts. Gakuto’s teeth settled over his collarbone and worked up his neck. Every bite made Yuushi shiver.

“I used to not like it when you bit me, but now it turns me on,” Yuushi admitted, feeling the teeth against his skin. He slid his hand down the back of Gakuto’s boxers.

“That’s cause you used to be a wimp,” Gakuto observed, “but I toughened you up. Could you just stick those in already?”

Yuushi laughed, reaching out blindly for the stuff he’d left near the bed. Soaking his fingers in the lube, he pushed down Gakuto’s boxers enough to give him room, and this time he pushed in two fingers with a slow and steady shove. Gakuto always complained if he took it slow, even if Yuushi knew it had to sting. He kissed the few tears from the corners of Gakuto’s eyes, stilling his fingers until the muscles stopped clenching quite so much.

Then, Gakuto gasped, “Come on, you, fuck me with those things,” shifting position to give Yuushi a better angle. 

Burying his face in Gakuto’s neck, he did so, a slow and deep fingering in a space so hot and tight that it made his balls start to ache.

Gakuto began making cute noises, too, little gasps as he pushed himself down on Yuushi’s fingers. Their lips met again, and for a long moment there was only heat, and the building tension between them.

...And then Yuushi’s phone rang, the ringtone indicating that it was his mother’s.

“Ugh,” Gakuto panted, “Turn that off.”

“Ignore it,” Yuushi said, twisting his fingers to slide deeper, stretch Gakuto wider.

“AAhh -- yeah -- okay --” Gakuto reached down between them to grip both their dicks with his fingers. Soon he had Yuushi moaning too.

“I’m going to nail you to the bed as soon as you’re ready,” Yuushi said between kisses. “And I think you’re almost --”

The phone rang again. This time it was Yuushi’s father’s ring.

“Crap.”

“Don’t they believe in leaving messages?” Gakuto grumbled, stilling his movements.

Yuushi’s eyes were crossing now, but he slid his fingers out of Gakuto and reached for the pack of wipes by the bed. “I think I’ll answer this and then turn the frikking thing off,” he sighed.

The voice on the other end of the line was neither his mother nor father, though.

“Yuuuuuuushiiiiiiiiiii ~ what souvenirs do you want your parents to bring back from home for ya? Give my love to Mukahi-kun, too. Tell him he’s datin’ the wrong Oshitari, and that I’ll give him a MUCH better --”

Yuushi hung up, turned off the phone, and tossed it across the room.

“Kenya?”

“That fucker knew he’d be interrupting.” Yuushi sighed, looking down at his poor half-mast erection. 

“Lost the mood?”

“Nothing like Kenya’s voice to immediately kill my boner.”

Gakuto chuckled. “I think I know how to get it back.” He reached for the lube and poured some over his own fingers, finally shucking off his underwear. Spreading himself out on the futon on his belly, he reached underneath his body and wiggled three fingers in, looking sideways at Oshitari. “Mmf. Ahhh. Almost there, Yuushi.”

And bingo, his erection was back. Grinning, Yuushi reached for a condom, unrolling it over himself and staring shamelessly at the pretty sight before him.

“I think Helen of Troy’s face was less beautiful than your ass, Gakuto. It could sink a thousand ships.”

“Shut up and fuck me, weirdo,” Gakuto sighed, removing his fingers and raising his ass even higher in the air.

“Roger that.” Rising up to his knees, Yuushi poured a generous amount of lube over himself and pushed his tip into Gakuto’s opening, feeling the slow stretch and tug around him as the muscles all adjusted. And then slowly, slowly, Yuushi filled him up.

Bending over Gakuto with one hand braced on the bed below, Yuushi settled his teeth against Gakuto’s shoulder and gave him a bite in return for all the ones on his collarbones.

“Don’t just sit around,” Gakuto gasped, shoving himself back as far as he could, “Do some work, Yuushi!”

Laughing, Yuushi started to move.

...And that’s when Gakuto’s cellphone, lying next to the futon where he’d dropped it earlier, buzzed with a text.

[Tell my cousin that it’s rude to hang up on someone! You shouldn’t be with such a terrible guy, Mukahi-kun! Come visit and I’ll show you the TRUE Oshitari hospitality! Besides, what are you two up to that’s so important, anyway?]

Without pausing in his rhythm, Gakuto reached for his phone and shoved it under the futon. “Don’t you dare lose yer hard-on, Yuushi, or I swear I won’t fuck you for a month.”

“That would be a terrible punishment,” Yuushi agreed, breathlessly, and dug his hand into Gakuto’s hip to drive him back harder. “But I don’t think I’m gonna have that issue. You feel so hot inside…”

They had a rhythm all their own, a cross between the hard and fast one that Gakuto liked, and the slow-as-molasses one that Yuushi liked. It was a beat that teased them both, and it took all of Yuushi’s concentration to make sure he didn’t come the second he sped up. It was a long, satisfying moment before either of them made any noise except for grunts of pleasure.

When Yuushi felt close to coming he shifted their position, pulling out just long enough to roll to his back on the bed. Gakuto settled over him again, positioning himself and sliding back down with a satisfied sigh that warmed Yuushi’s heart.

Staring up at Gakuto, lit from the room window so that his hair was a rose-colored halo around his head, Yuushi felt himself getting lost in emotion. He slid his hands up Gakuto’s flexed thighs, up his chest to squeeze the hard nipples, and then down to his pretty erection. 

This time they took it at Gakuto’s pace, Yuushi letting his mind slide sideways to keep control, distracting himself by talking.

“Gakuto...your body...I love how your muscles look when you’re riding me. Your arms, braced on me -- fuck, I love this right here,” tracing the side of Gakuto’s biceps with his free hand.

“It must be an Oshitari trait,” Gakuto muttered after a moment, increasing his pace, “to not shut the fuck up when important stuff is happening.”

Yuushi let his chuckle roll through his body even though he was quivering from the quickness of Gakuto’s movements. He tightened his fingers around Gakuto’s erection, sliding down to pump the base, squishing up to the tip… “If it’s time, then come on me. Come all over me, partner. I wanna lick you up.”

“Ahhh -- fuck, Yuushi,” Gakuto gasped, and bore down before his back arched and he exploded. Yuushi watched Gakuto’s face when he came -- his mouth wide in a moan, eyes squished shut, neck long and bare to Yuushi’s touch. Gakuto’s come went everywhere too -- a lot of it -- and Yuushi wiped some from his chin before pulling Gakuto down into a sticky hug.

“No, I’ll never shut up when you look this beautiful. When you come, your face lights up inside like you’ll never stop smiling.”

“Seriously,” Gakuto said weakly… “You’re embarrassing.” But now it was Yuushi’s turn, and he rode up hard, shifting his knees up so that he could better bury himself in Gakuto’s heat.

“Yes -- but you’re amazing --” Yuushi moaned, and just as he was about to come, he felt the futon buzz below his hip. What the fuck -- ? Ah fuck, Gakuto’s phone. It distracted his concentration enough that he came without meaning to, feeling the wetness fill and surround the condom on him, holding Gakuto’s hips hard against him as he throbbed into that sweet body.

When his mind cleared, he felt Gakuto moving against his body in little shakes.

“Ehhhh? You okay, partner?” Yuushi ran hands down Gakuto’s warm back, holding him close. Then he realized that Gakuto was laughing.

“Mhm. Let me answer this one,” Gakuto said, his grin turning wicked. He fished his phone from under his bed and pointed the phone camera down at Yuushi, naked and coated in Gakuto’s come, still impaled beneath him. 

“Wait -- no -- Gakuto --”

“Seriously, he’s never going to call you again after this,” Gakuto smirked, sending the picture to the other Oshitari. 

[Just waking up] Gakuto mailed.

“No -- Gakuto -- I’ll never hear the last of it --” Yuushi covered his burning cheeks with his hands, wondering if his embarrassment would go away anytime soon.

After a moment, the phone buzzed.

[I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO EITHER OF YOU AGAIN]

Gakuto’s laugher shook his body around Yuushi’s flagging erection. “There, see? Took care of that one for you.”

Shaking his head, Yuushi didn’t even bother to pull out before shifting them again, rolling Gakuto to his back and giving him a slow thrust or two. “Just for that…”

“Wait, you pervy bastard. Are you gettin’ harder again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my first and best RP partner.


End file.
